This invention is related to a coal dust burner having a housing in which a mixture of coal dust and air is subdivided into an ample number of separate currents which mix with secondary air flowing through the housing of the coal dust burner.
The known coal dust burners suffer from an essential drawback, which is as follows: In order to ensure faultless combustion the conveyor pipe supplying the mixture of coal dust and air is provided on its downstream side with a deflecting body by which the mixture of coal dust and air is subdivided into a large number of separate currents. These separate currents, however, are so closely concentrated that the optimum mixing of the coal dust and air mixture with the secondary air cannot be obtained. Furthermore, the known types of coal dust burners cannot be used in oil-fuelled systems. Their useability with oil is nevertheless a definite need, as it is by no means out of the question that a failure may occur in the feed of the coal dust and air mixture or that the coal dust has not been delivered and is thus unavailable. In such circumstances, therefore, it has hitherto proved necessary to replace the coal dust burner by an oil burner, which is a complicated and time-consuming operation.